Across a star filled sky
by Laurenke1
Summary: One shot. Estel asks about the stars and Glorfindel tells him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: This is a one shot with Glorfindel and a small Estel who asks about stars when Glorfindel comes home late at night.**

**Title: Across a star shot sky**

**Author: Laurenke1 **

**Warnings: slightly AU. **

Glorfindel breathed in deeply, smiling. There was truly no place like home. He enjoyed the night's peace for a few more moments until he walked indoors. He was still dusty but he did not care for right now he needed to make sure everything was well with his "family".

He took the few steps up towards the family wing. He longed to take a nice hot bath but first he wanted to check upon those he protected. He had just come back from a long and hard patrol.

Walking through the dark halls Glorfindel looked left and right to see if anybody was awake yet. It seemed like all those he cared for were all in a deep sleep. Smiling suddenly, the warrior knew this was as the world should have been.

He frowned when the door to the youngest addition of the house was open. This was not so strange for little Estel had resided in the house for two years now but had always slept with the door wide open. He peeked in and frowned in dismay when he saw Estel sitting on the ledge in front of the window, fast asleep.

The fire had gone out and the child's blanket had fallen onto the floor. He walked closer to rest a hand on Estel's shoulder, shaking the child gently. Yawning and blinking with his eyes the child focussed blurry eyes upon Glorfindel.

"Glorfy?" The bestowed nickname came and Glorfindel smiled down.

"Yes, Estel, it is I." He softly answered to the enquiring gaze. The next moment Estel gave a joyful cry and threw himself into the strong arms, hugging his arms around Glorfindel's neck. "You are back. I missed you so much." The child murmured, burying his face in the junction between shoulder and neck.

Settling Estel on his hip, one hand holding the child steady to him and the other one gentle rubbing the small back, Glorfindel sighed. "I missed you as well, Estel."

It was no lie for the golden warrior had missed the presence of the small four years old. The unexpected bright questions that would come usually at the worst times but always made him smile. He had missed the presence that would chase him down the hallways, insisting that this was a game.

He sighed into the child's hair, gently kissing the top of the bowed head. "What are you doing up so late, peneth?" He softly asked, watching as Estel looked at him with those silver eyes. "Were you waiting for me? But nobody knew that I would get back today."

"I was looking at the stars. Erestor and Ada both taught me about the stars when you were gone." Estel bounced slightly due to his excitement and Glorfindel laughed. "Ah so you were seeking comfort from the stars then? Can you see them very well from the window with all the trees in front of it?"

The child sobered immediately as Estel looked at him and said in a small voice. "No, I have never been able to see the stars well. Ada always puts me to bed when it is still light outside and he says it is too cold in the winter to go outside and look at the stars. He wants me to wait until I am older for he says then I can gaze at the stars all I want."

"It seems to me that you need somebody to go with you to watch the stars at night. Has Elrond not wanted to take you outside to look at the stars then? Or have the twins not taken you out, little one, on this nice spring night?"

Estel looked away and chewed on his lip as he said softly. "No because they have been busy. The spring festival starts tomorrow and Ada was not even able to put me to bed this night. He was very tired and so were Dan and Ro and I do not want to wake them."

"Perhaps I should take you outside then." The Balrog slayer offered softly and he was rewarded with a bright smile from the child. "But I want for you to wear a thick tunic then. The night is still a bit chilly and I do not wish for you to get cold. And wear your shoes too."

Settling Estel on the ground, the child quickly did as Glorfindel asked. The warrior in the mean time quickly braided his hair so it hung away from his face. He then picked up the child's blankets to once more dispose them on the bed.

Estel finally appeared next to him and Glorfindel knew Estel was ready. He held out his hand for the child to take which Estel did. Glorfindel shortened his strides to that Estel could easily keep pace with him as they walked outside.

Before they went outside, Glorfindel quickly shot into his own room to grab his cloak. He dropped down on his knees in front of Estel to fasten Estel's cloak securely as he said. "Alright, here is what we are going to do. I am going to go outside with you and we shall sit in the courtyard, near the fountain where I can spread my cloak on the floor so that we may sit on it and gaze up at the stars. If you are cold, just tell me."

When Estel nodded, Glorfindel took the child's hand once more in his own and they proceeded outside. Estel stood still and gasped when he looked up to see all of the millions of stars in the sky that were visible. "Glorfy, it is so pretty." He said, trying to lean backwards so that he could see all the stars.

Glorfindel watched with an indulging smile at the youngster, catching the child before Estel could fall backwards. "Yes, those are the stars made by the Valar called Varda. She is the most beloved Valar of the elves. We honour her by singing to the stars. Come, I shall show you an easier way of looking at the stars."

He carried the child to the fountain where he spread his cloak on the ground. Laying down he watched as Estel mirrored his moves and lay down as well. Estel pointed out some stars and tried to make them into shapes by connecting stars. Glorfindel began to sing softly as Eärendil appeared in the sky to make the journey across the night's sky.

The sire of Elrond twinkled extra bright tonight and Glorfindel knew that had Elrond been here, he would have acknowledge and greeted his sire by a shake of the head. Most had forgotten why Elrond did this but after meeting Eärendil himself, Glorfindel could not help but still be amazed by this.

"Look at that bright star, Estel. That is the ship of Eärendil. That is Elrond's father in the sky." Glorfindel knew it was also an ancestor of Estel but he could not tell the child that.

He swallowed thickly in remembering the danger Estel would be in once he learned his true lineage. When Estel crawled against him to rest his head on his chest, Glorfindel looked down. Estel was still awake but the boy was starting to doze lightly.

He pulled Estel closer to his chest and the child snuggled into his arms with a content sigh. He began to rock the child slowly as Estel asked. "Why were you never an Ada, Glorfy? I think you would make a very fun Ada." The child yawned and Glorfindel glanced down with a smile.

"I have never found an Elleth to settle down with. Besides if I was an Ada myself, how would I be able to do fun stuff with you, Ro and Dan? Ada's have to make sure that the children go to bed early and not gaze up at the stars late at night. I am better of as a fun loving uncle."

"But Ada does fun stuff as well." Estel answered softly.

"Yes but he also has to be firm with his children. It is complicated, Estel and one day when you are a father you will understand this. But let me tell you a secret, but you must promise not to reveal it to anybody else."

Estel looked up and he moved closer to Glorfindel, nodding eagerly. Glorfindel leaned closer to whisper in the boy's ear. "I love you, Dan and Ro just as much as I would my own children. I see you as my own children, Estel."

"But I am not really Ada's child so how could you love me like Dan and Ro then?" The boy asked softly, his honesty biting deep into Glorfindel's heart.

His arms came up to wrap the boy in them and he hugged Estel tightly as he said. "For you are a son by choice, Estel and that is sometimes even more special. You were not born to Elrond but you were given to him and I know for a fact that he loves you just as much as he loves Elladan and Elrohir."

Estel looked up at him with tears shining in his eyes. "Do you really know that?"

Smiling Glorfindel allowed Estel to lean on his chest as he reached up to brush the tears away from the boy's face. "Yes, Estel, I know that because Elrond has told me so many times. You are his son and do not let anybody tell you otherwise."

Estel smiled and hugged Glorfindel. "Do you think Ada would like to see his Ada?" He asked brightly. Glorfindel gazed thoughtfully at the young child in front of him. He knew Elrond usually wanted to be alone whenever he greeted his sire. It was something private for the older elf and it would be hard to complete that to the child, bright through Estel was.

"I think Elrond would like to do so in private. But perhaps you can go and tell him that you met Eärendil."

"But I thought Ada needed his rest." Gentle tousling the dark locks, Glorfindel smiled and said thoughtfully. "I think Elrond would like it if you are to talk to him. I will take you to him."

Together they rose and while Estel skipped ahead the boy waited until Glorfindel joined him before he looked to the elven lord. Elrond's door was slightly ajar because Estel had been afraid to enter when the child was younger when the door was closed. Still Estel hesitated and Glorfindel pushed the door open as he held a finger to his lips, indicating silence.

The big bed that stood in the room was occupied as Elrond lay curled up on his side. One arm tucked underneath his head and the other hand grasping the sheets. Ebony hair was loose and Elrond's eyes were half lidded, indicating his tiredness. Yet Glorfindel knew that if Elrond's eyes were closed, the half elf was too tired but he knew that Elrond would welcome Estel.

He waited in the door opening as Estel inched closer, finally getting on the bed and after calling out softly. "Ada?" He inched even closer, sitting behind the lord. Elrond stirred slightly before settling down again. Estel called a little bit louder and Elrond responded by turning on his bed towards the sound.

It took Elrond a moment to focus upon Estel sitting beside him but his eyes sharpened immediately as he asked, his gaze shifting from Glorfindel to Estel. "What is the matter?"

Estel gave Elrond a gentle smile as the boy said. "I missed you; Ada and I wanted to see if you were alright because you did not come to tuck me into bed. And Glorfindel took me outside to see the stars and I saw your Ada up in the sky."

Elrond smiled himself as he sat up and allowed the sheets to pool at his hips as the elven lord said. "Is that so? And what did my father do?"

"He twinkled really bright." Estel answered, yawning suddenly. Glorfindel found himself chuckling softly as Elrond gathered Estel to him. "I am sure he did. It is his way of saying hi. You should not have been worried about me, I am fine, really."

Glorfindel knew it was as much meant for him as for Estel but he only smiled at Elrond. Gratefully Elrond's eyes softened as Estel curled against him and drifted off. "I am glad that you are back, my friend." The elven lord finally said and Glorfindel nodded.

"Shall I take Estel back to bed?" He asked, walking into the room.

"Nay let him sleep here. I think it will be better for all of us. Take the day off tomorrow, Glorfindel. You were not even supposed to be back." Elrond placed Estel on the empty space beside him and the boy rolled onto his stomach. Lying down on his side, Elrond pulled the blankets over his youngest child, tucking it in and pulled Estel to him.

He only heard the door close before he fell asleep again, this time with a smile as he knew that Glorfindel would go and watch the stars again. He smiled as he knew that Eärendil watched out for them both and with that comforting thought he fell asleep again.

The end

**Please review. **


End file.
